notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helm Hammerhand
Helm was the ninth and last of the First Line of Kings of the Mark. A seemingly calm but grim Warrior, he was the essence of the ideal Rider of Rohan. He worked hard, fought hard, and played hard, never showing fear or reluctance, or shying away from a challenge.Fiercely protective of his realm and his family — particularly the women — Helm was exceptionally loyal and potentially explosive. He smiled or maintained a gentle air, even when he was on the verge of committing a very violent act. Helm might appear rather placid, or even jovial, just before attacking with utter ferocity. Such a case occured when Freca demanded that the Rohirric King give his daughter Aelda in marriage to Freca's son Wulf. When Freca challenged Helm before the King's Council (R. "Cyningsmot"), Helm calmly addressed him, artfully comparing Freca's ego to his ever-expanding girth. The King let his foe stew in his own rage before giving his demands any more heed. Then, at the conclusion of the meeting, the apparently unperturbed Helm took Freca aside and redressed him for his folly, again making light of his disenchanted vassal's ample belly. This time, however, the King took care to separate himself and his companion from their retainers, stating: "Now, Dunlending, you have only Helm to deal with,alone and unarmed. But you have said much already, and it is my turn to speak. Freca, your folly grows with your belly. You talk of a staff! If Helm dislikes a crooked staff that is thrust on him, he breaks it. So!" At that moment Helm struck Freca on the head with his bare fist, felling his foe. Freca dropped, stunned, and died soon afterward. The King of the Riddermark then declared Freca's son Wulf, his family, and all their kin and allies to be enemies of Rohan. Freca's entourage scattered, while the King's Riders rode into the Westmarch in order to quell any attempted uprising in Freca's homeland. Four years later, however, Wulf exacted his revenge. Leading an army of Dunlendings, he invaded Rohan from the northwest, just as an allied Easterling army struck across the Anduin. Rohan was at Wulf s mercy, for the Riders could not defeat both enemies and Gondor was beset by Corsairs from Umbar. The Rohirrim fled into the vales of the White Mountains, despite fact that the heights were gripped by the chilly air of the Long Winter. Rohan was overrun. King Helm and his youngest son Háma took refuge at the Hornburg, in the coomb later called Helm's Deep. Besieged by Dunlendings, the Rohir Lord could not escape to join his elder son Haleth's force in Edoras. Wulf slew Haleth when the capital of Rohan fell to the invaders. Hama died in a valliant sortie, while Helm Hammerhand froze to death while returning from a nocturnal raid. The then-heirless ninth King of Rohan was found frozen in his tracks, standing like a statue in the morning sun. Items *Crown of Rohan *Hammer of the Mark (N) *Helm's Gauntlet (N) *Horn of Helm *Lesser ring of Power (N) *Rohirrim Helmet *Rohirrim Mail Notes The Spirit or undead Ghost or Wraith of Helm Hammerhand is mentioned or does even make an appearance in some secondary works, for example Interplays:The Lord of the Rings Vol.II, only in Middle-Earth: Shadow of War, he is re-imagined as one of the nine Nazgûl, seemingly replacing one of the "original nine" , just ,like Yukâ and Riyâ, Isildur Elendilion and -ultimately-Talion.This is however in stark contradiction to the Legendarium in which clearly is stated that the Nine were nine Kings of men who were corrupted in the second age.They never died or were destroyed and replaced by other, newer Wraiths. Category:Rohir Category:King Category:Rohan Category:Third Age Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:MERP Category:NPC